Mesmorised By The Little Lies
by Ififall
Summary: Danny takes a risk, but his past can't accept it.
1. Chapter 1

_"The message you have, it could be seen as offensive" _

_"To be honest Paul the only group that it's offending is whites and they deserve to be offended" _

_"Brad would you like to ela..."_

_"Sure Paul, as a community we need to come together and save ourselves. Whites aren't right and the ethnic community have got to sort this. I refuse to use the word black, because that's the phrase whites use to label our people as bad. It makes them feel better. Well I've got news for the honkey tonk idiots and the race traitors who have their kids. It make take years but the coloured and Ethnic community will rise up, we will take over and beat white racism. White's are so good at discrimination because it's all whites have ever done, it just passed on from gener..." _

"Danny you OK?" Derek asked as he walked in to see his brother staring at the television. "I will be, when I stop watching this fucking...fucktard" Danny said as he shook his head. "You looking forward to tomorrow?" Danny asked. "Nah, but I wanna fuck with his head" Danny answered. Derek and Danny were going on some local panel show tomorrow to trash talk with this controversial guy Bradley Hapson. He was this Malcom X wannabe, that dressed like he was still in the eighties.

Derek had been doing a little research and police were scared rigid of taking this guy into custody. This guy played the race card like a gym rat had bowel movements. Derek thought he could talk some sense into this guy, and there was no better place than live TV.

Mom Ally and Davina were banned, even though Derek knew Davina would have chopped off her right arm to be there, but Derek couldn't risk the girls taking any heat if it all got nasty. Danny was going as support, but got a little nervous when he realised that he'd be on the panel too. "Just for support" Derek had told him, but as soon as they got there Brad made it clear he didn't want to have anything to do with Derek.

The presenter was introducing the panalists to the audience. Brad took offence when he heard that Derek was a former skinhead. "So Brad, people of all races are struggling in this day and age, why not try to help people as whole?" The presenter asked. "Minorites need to come first, we've been ignored for too long" Brad said. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to help people, it's just the hate that's coming out of your self righteous mouth isn't helping anyone but yourself" Derek said. "I refuse to be lectured on hate by a current Ethnic hater" Brad announced.

"You can fake it and lie to the dumb white public, but every ethnic man woman and child knows that white turds like you don't change" "Brad..." Derek said, but Brad igonred him as he spoke to another man next to him. "Fine, talk to my brother, he's done nothing" Derek said as he gave Danny a prod of encouragement. Danny had no idea what to do, he didn't think he was as smart as Derek, he couldn't use long words not in the right sentences and make them mean anything.

"So Teenage Anglo Dirtbag" Brad said sneering. "What have you got to add?" "Der...My brother's not a hater, he grew up man, he changed, so can you" Brad shook his head. "Look...,_boy _It's not my community that has to change, you people aren't gonna, so you should just stop bitching about us, and get the first plane out of America, there's plenty of "White-shite" places that would have your skinny ass" Derek put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"My name's Danny..._boy, _second of all, Me and Derek aren't going anywhere we were born here" "Ladies and gentleman you heard him call me boy right, and he hasn't been reprimanded by the presenter, typical white favouritism right there" Some people started clapping in the audience and Danny spoke back. "You called me it first, but my point is, we should stay here and so should you" The audience died down a little and the presenter looked at Brad's reaction. Brad leaned forward looking like he was trying to read Danny's mind.

"Sooner or later you're gonna realise you're talking a lot of shit. Not black shit not even white shit or Asian shit, or, Latino shit or Italian shit, or European shit. We need fucked up losers like you so normal people can stay the fuck away from you" Danny argued. "That's cute Danny, White people can drop off the earth, but every ethnic person, every White-hater knows that I'm right and I believe in my cause because I believe in justice for my community. Where was the justice for those two men your brother killed huh? Brad asked, with the presenter opened mouthed.

"Audience, do your research on Delicious Derek Vinyard, all his Aryan brothers are still sending him thank you cards because he did what the white community wanted and is now known as the nigger killer" Brad said with sick happiness. "Fuck you" Danny stood up and yelled as the presented quickly called for a break. Danny got up of the chair and ran off while Derek was calling his name.

That was so fucking embarassing for Danny. They'd spent months trying to rebuild all the shit they'd got into and then that Brad-dick had to go and ruin it. He ran out of the building but halted when he smelt the waft of ciggarette smoke. Derek had banned him from smoking but he was so stressed out right now. He followed the smoke to see one of Brad's ethnic friends smoking a cigarette. "I don't have a spare" The young man said as he took one last puff and threw it on the ground.

"I wasn't gonna fucking ask" Danny said, then looked at the guys surprised face. "Your dude Brad...he's fucking me up" Danny admitted as way of explaination. "Same here" The guy said as Danny leaned against the wall. "I'm Calvin, Brad's brother" Danny nodded. "So you wanna pay for my ticket to a white country?" Danny asked.

"God...I'm not like Brad...we've got the same parents but that's where the similarites end" "Why the fuck is he like that?" Danny asked surprising himself by really wanting to know. "He wasn't always like that, at first it was just injustice in the system, equal ops, Rehab programmes, positive community events, but then Brad just got really narrow" Calvin explained. "One day he was all about minorities, then it was Black power all the way and I couldn't understand" "You still went along with that shit though" Danny added knowing the feeling.

"Well yeah, the good programmes my brother was running got him a lot of sponsership money. Money that got me through college. But as soon as Brad went all Malcom X, the sponsor money went down. Brad found out he was getting sponsored by you guys and cancelled his programmes. His message was so over the top, that he didn't include other minorites and he scared them off"

"Duh. he needs to get a clue" Danny said. "Yeah, but then other "Ethnic supremisists" Got in on Brad's action. They feed off each other. I really wanted to go into politics, but no-one's going to go near me now" Calvin admitted. "I would" Danny said a little too quickly. "You need to show dudes that not all "Ethnics" are fucking crazy" "Yeah well, easier said than done" Calvin said as they were interrupted, by a some surfer dude with red beads around his neck. "Calvin come on..." The guy said, and Calvin began to follow him with a nod. "I'm coming" Calvin moaned as Danny looked at them in shock. "Errr...Cal, your bro know you're friends with a white guy?" Danny asked.

"First of all he's not just white, he's half Native American. My brother doesn't know, he never meets who I date"

"Date?" Danny asked. "Aren't you worried that I might kick your ass?" Danny asked, but they both knew he wouldn't.

"No straight guys who like themselves don't give a crap" Calvin told him. "I'll see you around" Danny watching Calvin and his surfer slut walk away before joining Derek back at the panel. It looked like Brad had be told to talk to Derek, or been paid on the side. "Danny, progress. Where the fuck have you been?" Derek asked quietly. "With Brad's little bro" Danny replied. "Brad needs to play nice Der, I'm ready to dish out some shit" Danny said rubbing his hands together.


	2. The Asked Supper

A/N: Strong and Adult Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

"Cal come here"

"Brad I've got class" Calvin said annoyed. His brother had been typing for a paper all night and he could hear his brother through their thin walls. "Read the papers it's about the Oscars" Brad asked. "Brad I've gotta go" Calvin said. Brad asked to meet him at Brad's "Evolution" Meeting at Six and told him not to be late. It was hard to juggle his "friend" Heath with his Brother's meetings and rally's. The Oscars was just another thing for Brad to bitch about. "Why don't I come along with you?" Heath asked as he walked Calvin to class. "I can handle it" Calvin said he didn't want to freak Heath out. They'd been friends for a while, but they hadn't been dating for that long and he didn't want Brad to ruin it.

After college he reluctantly went to Brad's meeting. "Ladies and Gentlemen I'm going to read you a passage of an article I'm adding to my weekly column. "Daniel Day Lewis: The lucky crap-trick?" Mr Daniel Day Lewis may have film requests coming out of his ass. But he's a mediocre actor, with the arrogance and the delusion of grandeur that all white devils possess" "Oh God" Calvin moaned. "The Oscars is run by the whites _for_ the whites. Name one Ethnic actor that's received an Oscar" Calvin opened his mouth. "Calvin shut up. Don't bother talking about that whore Halle Berry, she's half white" Brad said. "Why is Halle a whore?" Do you know her?" Calvin asked. "I don't have to Cal, she's mixed" Brad said.

* * *

"Back to my great article. "Did Gabourey Sidibe get an Oscar for Precious? She would have if she had been white. Has Javier Bardem? No. But first time nominated blonde Jennifer Lawrence gets an Oscar for playing a needy easy slut. Daniel Day Lewis has been a panel favourite from Day dot. Is Mr Day Lewis bribing the Academy? Three Oscars for _one_ white guy? What about the Spanish, Aboriginals, Moroccan Native American or Greek actors that never get nominated? It's a disgrace. The Oscars panel is made up of old Middle class racists that still think and want today to be 1945. There-fore the below average white actor Daniel Day Lewis is the perfect racist's choice for this very reason...that reason can be read in my article out next week" Brad said. "Thanks for taking the time to listen everyone" Brad said.

The audience clapped and Brad said they could help themselves to drinks. Bradley spotted a woman in the small audience, and pointed her out to Calvin. "That girl" Brad said. "She's Ethnic, but doesn't she look a little too...nordic to you?" Brad asked. "So...you want me to ask her if she's got a white parent, classy" Calvin said. "Of course not Cal, just kick her out, she'll only lie" Brad said leaving his brother to do his dirty work. "My brother barely gets enough people at his crappy meetings" Calvin explained to Danny later. "He finally gets a little group that will listen to him and he's ready to get rid of them. So Danny umm...you wanna go to the bowling alley with me and Heath later?" Calvin asked.

* * *

Danny said yeah. He did and _was _going to go with them, but he'd have to make up an excuse to Derek. Brad had given his brother Derek such a hard time on TV, he didn't want Derek to think that he was betraying him. He told Derek that Sweeney had given him another paper to do and he had to research it at the library. "Well well well look at you working your ass off you fucking _Swot_" Derek said. "Good for you" Derek said. He asked Danny if he wanted a ride, but he refused. As Danny emptied out his rucksack and left. Derek watched his little brother from the window and saw that he looked a little too smart for the library. Danny reached the bowling alley and was introduced to Calvin's friend Heath.

"Still keeping the skinhead look...nice, not" Heath said. "Yeah well, Danny's into punk rock so his haircut makes sense" Calvin said. Danny shyly nodded. Calvin knew about Derek. Everyone knew about Derek, but Danny couldn't bring himself to tell Calvin about his own involvement with his brother's skin-head gang. Danny was gonna grow his hair out and save up to get the skin-head tattoo off his skin. But until then the "Punk Rock excuse" would have to do. "So umm...how long have you guys known each other?" Danny asked. "We met in Maths class, I was such a dumb-ass" Calvin said. "What do you wanna do after school Danny?" Heath asked.

After school I usually crash at a friend's place and grab their cigarettes" Danny said. Heath sighed. "Dude I mean after you graduate?" Heath asked. "Oh...I...I dunno" Danny said. "I'll have to think about it" Danny said. He did think about it. But every time he thought about the future, his mind went blank. Two years ago, being tagged with "White Pride" Forever was an achievement, now Danny was wondering how people were going to take him seriously with a murdering EX skin-head for a brother. Sometimes Danny wished that he could erase the past, like deleting a movie on a DVD.

* * *

After bowling, with Heath won at, Heath invited Calvin out for something to eat in-front of Danny, as if Danny wasn't even there. "Danny you wanna come with us? It's on me" Calvin said. "Thanks..but I've gotta get back. My brother will be on my ass" Danny said. Danny was unaware that His older brother Derek was watching him across the street talking to Calvin and Heath. He was slightly shocked but figured he'd met them at the library. He called Sweeney to make sure that Danny_ really_ had a project with him. "Danny's next essay is next week" Sweeney said. "I haven't set it yet" Sweeney told him. Okay Mr Sweeney, thanks" Derek said to his old teacher.

When Danny came home Derek tried to play it cool. Keep Danny's secret. "How was the library?" Derek asked making Danny a sandwich. "Yeah..cool" Danny said. "Meet anyone?" Derek asked. "Lizzy...she thinks it's hot you know, me being a _Swot _or a nerd or whatever" Danny said. Derek held out the plate, then took it away from him. "What about those guys?" Derek said. "What guys?" Danny asked clueless. "Don't play with Danny you were talking two guys" Derek said. "Derek I'm gonna go upstairs" Danny said getting up.

"You hid them from me because one of them's black. Who were they Danny? I mean do they go to school with you?" Derek asked.

"Derek you know I don't have black friends. All the ones at school try to beat the crap out of me. Maybe you saw one try to _rob_ me or something" Danny said getting up with Derek's sandwich and running out.

* * *

"Danny!...Fuck" Derek yelled running after him. He opened his little brother's bedroom door.

"Danny you still think I'm skinhead scum don't you?" Derek asked.

"Der, I don't" Danny told him sitting on the bed.

"I think it's fucking great that you accept everyone. Does the white guy I saw you with know everything...do they both know?" Derek asked.

"The white guy, is _half_ white, half Native _whatever._ Der, he's got a stick shoved up his ass" Danny said his dislike for Heath coming through.

"Well" Derek said sitting on the bed. "You're gonna invite your new friends over for dinner" Derek told him. "Der...no" Danny said. "Fuck yeah Danny. I've changed and you don't fucking believe me" Derek told him. "Der, this ain't about you" Danny said. "The hell it isn't. Danny you're gonna ask those guys what their favourite meals are. They're gonna come round and I'm gonna cook their favourite stuff from scratch" Derek said.

"Der come on, don't be a fag" Danny said.

"Danny if you don't ask them, l'll find them, and tell them that you've been fucking dying to ask them here. That you talk about them all the time and then I'll make you really go to the fucking library with them" Derek said.

"Fuck it Der, I'll ask them okay, just leave me alone...fuck" Danny said as Derek left and Danny turned on the Televsion and ate Derek''s home-made sandwich.


End file.
